Coiled
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Spock and Bones are trying to find themselves, it takes time and understanding from both sides. But is there a limit to that understanding?
1. Lost

_**Coiled**_

_**Chapter 1: Lost…**_

_This is taking off from where Blood Boil began, and honestly Blood Boil got off track, so we're going to use it as this story's set up, and work from there._

"_This is what our love is––a sacred pattern of unbroken unity sewn flawlessly invisible inside all other images, thoughts, smells, and sounds."_ – Aberjhani, _The River of Winged Dreams_

__Spock/McCoy - Meld Bond

* * *

Staring into the abyss sometimes one wonders if the abyss stares back. They wonder if they can be the only people who feel this way, or if their trepidation is shared. If perhaps their worry is the source of their self imposed paranoia.

McCoy had no such fear of no one empathizing with him. He knew someone did the only thing he couldn't be sure of: was if it should be like that. "You fear it?"

McCoy's head turned. "Damnit Spock don't do that." He sighed. "I don't fear it so much as I'm uncertain about it."

"Indeed." Spock said calmly placing a hand on McCoy's shoulder as they stood. "It will be fine, this place will give us plenty of time to meditate and find ourselves."

"Find ourselves?" McCoy sighed hefting his bag over his shoulder. "We're right here. I thought this was just going to be shore leave to work out our living arrangements and such-"

"I would think that one who uses such colorful metaphors would understand my metaphors." Spock turned away and began to walk through the trail in the foliage.

McCoy shook his head and followed behind him and looked around. "Couldn't we have chosen a planet with I don't know something more than scenery?" McCoy asked. "Perhaps a population…Pretty girls." He ventured.

"I have chosen our destination based on our needs." Spock responded and stepped down a ledge and looked back at McCoy who followed.

"I need three home cooked meals, and a roof over my head." He froze and pointed at the back of the Vulcan's head. "And indoor plumbing." He nodded. "Pretty girls are optional but a good option."

"Well I can assure you Doctor you will be well cared for."

McCoy shook his head. "That's what I'm afraid of …" As they broke through the foliage the sky parted almost abruptly as a dome appeared sealing off half of area, it was miles high, and went for miles in either direction on the ground. "What in the Sam Hill…"

"Our destination, you can not beam directly into the dome." Spock said turning taking McCoy's bag and walking forward.

"Oh Spock." McCoy actually smiled a little. "A honeymoon! Why I never would have dreamed." He said his voice laced with sarcasm. "Nurse Chapel will be jealous for sure."

Spock's brow rose and he turned. "I fear she already is."

"Well yes…She can't have you anymore now can she?" McCoy sighed and shook his head. "Lead on."

They came to an entrance that worked similar to an air lock. Spock pressed a button on its lower left side and waited until it pinged. "Spock of the Starship Enterprise and consort." He stated calmly and removed his hand.

McCoy's anger flared in Spock's mind and it took him a moment to compensate. "Consort!" McCoy shouted.

"Would you prefer I called you my wife?" He asked, and before McCoy could respond the doors opened.

A tall being approached them and finally spoke. "Welcome Spock of enterprise and-"

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy." The Doctor came forward to stand at Spock's left.

"Spock and McCoy." The being appeared to smile and nodded opening the doorway allowing them passage. "Welcome to Delnar four I will escort you to your private quarters."

"Thank you." Spock nodded and the two gentlemen fell in step behind the tall being.

"Come on Spock you've barely said anything about this trip." McCoy said calmly as they approached the main doorway to a small building. "I'll give you this… it sure is beautiful." He said looking around at all the flowers and trees and the small pool beyond the building.

The being stopped and handed Spock a small device. "Key and communicator if you need anything during your stay please do not hesitate to contact us, management is available 47 hours a day." The being, turned and moved away leaving them alone at the door to their private domicile.

"This whole place is ours?" McCoy blinked turning around.

"Indeed." Spock said as they entered the temporary home.

"Fourty seven hour days!" McCoy uttered. "I can barely handle 12!"

"Yes, however there is only eleven hours of daylight each day." Spock said and walked into the main room that looked as though it had been cleared of furniture. "This will facilitate our needs." He said succinctly.

"What needs?" McCoy asked.

Spock turned and nodded. "We will need to meld minds in order to even out our bond. To ensure its health and ours." He added to put the Doctor at ease.

"Even it out… I've been sleeping fine." McCoy said calmly. "Moving my quarters across from yours fixed that in a jiff." He said turning to look out a window.

"That may be so Doctor-" Spock didn't finish.

McCoy turned slightly feeling a twinge from Spock. "You're not sleeping." He said calmly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He stated softly.

"I did not wish to trouble you, and you wished to keep the bond sealed from both sides I was hoping to facilitate that for as long as possible, after this week of solitude; and I hope openness. We will be able to go back to the way things were."

McCoy nodded. "Fine, but stop referring to me as your consort."

"This planet is home to a telepathic race, they know what you are to me." He stated. "It is best not to openly lie."

McCoy nodded. "Well as long as there are no other crew around." He sighed and shifted. "Have you told your counterpart or your father?"

"Indeed, to both counts." Spock said as he pulled a bag up from the floor moving into the empty room.

"And?" McCoy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall.

"My double is surprised, he melded with the McCoy of his dimensional shift, and apparently it did not have the same effect." He stated as he unpacked a few relics and candles. "My father, sends his blessings." Spock's brow rose and fell.

"How is he holding up?" McCoy stepped down the single step into the sunken room where Spock unpacked the Vulcan relics.

Spock stopped and nodded. "He mourns…as we all do."

"I didn't mean about Vulcan and you know it." McCoy sighed sitting down on the step.

"Her loss is felt acutely." Spock paused. "By both my father and myself." He sighed and grabbed up a cloth out of the bag and set it aside. "I will need more time to prepare this room, please feel free to enjoy the rest of the amenities."

The doctor watched Spock for a long silent moment. McCoy knew when Spock wanted to be alone. He stood and dusted off his knees turning back up the single step to grab his bag, he turned into the large house.

McCoy looked around, it was a very human like domicile save for the large room at the fore of the house. He walked into a large living area with view screen, turning he found a moderate kitchen, no more than one man would ever need.

It had a replicator, but McCoy passed it by moving to a stair well on the far side. He strode to the steps grabbing the rail and moved upwards. There were two rooms, one looked like an office, two desks, and two terminals. The other room, a bedroom, held a large doublewide berth, and en suite bathroom. "One bedroom." He sighed and dropped his bag on the bed. "With only one bed; great." He shook his head.

It wasn't like he and Spock hadn't slept together like that before, just slept, they'd been trapped on Alexia four during a transporter malfunction. The temperatures dropped toward freezing, and McCoy had slept against the warm Vulcan. Despite the cold, he would never admit it was the safest he had ever felt.

McCoy turned from the bed casting the memory from his mind as he looked out the window to the gardens. He could study some new plant life for medicinal purposes. At least he could do something productive. Turning he sat on the berth and rolled back closing his eyes.

* * *

A hand on his shoulder woke him and he took a breath. "Doctor." McCoy blinked. "I do wish to wake you, but you require food."

McCoy blinked again sitting forward groggily. "I ate." He uttered.

"One meal in sixteen hours for a human is not enough. I have prepared food." He said withdrawing his hand. "Come …eat."

McCoy nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah give me a moment to wash my face." Spock understood and stepped back. He wore a long robe, very reminiscent of Vulcan. "I will see you in a few minutes."

"Very well." McCoy watched the Vulcan leave and he grabbed his bag, forcing himself to get up moving into the en suite.

McCoy immerged moments later in more comfortable attire. Black pants and a faded t-shirt with the outline of the state of Mississippi on it. He shifted his bag to his other hand and dropped it back on the berth and turned to the doorway. He turned out of the door grabbing the rail and walked down the stairs back into the small kitchenette.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." McCoy said as the Vulcan turned to him.

"It is nothing to be sorry for." Spock said turning to him offering him a glass cup.

"Oh Coffee." That brightened the Doctor up. "Perfect." He murmured.

"Please this way doctor." Spock stepped past him moving back into the large main room that Spock had redecorated.

McCoy followed sipping his coffee as he walked; bare feet on hardwood floors. The room opened up and below was a small table on the ground set for two.

Spock circled to the back of the table and knelt down on the pillow on the floor. He motioned across and McCoy nodded walking forward and set his coffee down on the low table before kneeling awkwardly.

"I hope this will be to your liking." Spock said and lifted the cover from the dish in front of McCoy. "It is a Vulcan soup usually consumed by priests during meditation."

McCoy nodded. "I am sure I'll like it." He said and they fell into silence as they ate. Spock opened his mind to McCoy and it caused the Doctor to look up at him over his bowl. McCoy's eyes shifted down and he lowered his barrier too, and it made the human groan slightly. "Sorry just catches me off guard sometimes." He murmured and pinched the bridge between his eyes.

Spock's mind told him to put himself at ease, and he did try. But they rarely were this open with their thoughts, and McCoy attempted to focus.

Spock lowered his bowl and looked at McCoy before looking away to collect his thoughts. "Why do you distrust this? The bond."

"Because it's not normal." McCoy said almost too suddenly.

"Elaborate?" Spock set his bowl down and waited.

"Humans, we're odd creatures. As you grew up on Vulcan I wouldn't entirely expect you to understand." McCoy said lowering his hand from his face looking up. "We don't get in each other's heads."

His blue eyes locked on Spock's and he spoke very calmly. "Look Spock, we're not supposed to be in each others heads. It's not something we're raised ready for. It's not something a mother tells her kid." He stated. "If I had been in my ex-wife's head… I probably could have kept her from leaving." He shook his head as he looked down at his left hand and the gold band on his pinky finger. "I mean can you understand it? You know everything about me now, and you can use any of that to your whim as you see fit."

"You infer I would use what I have gained of you from our bond for blackmail?" Spock stated slightly confused.

"Yes!" McCoy sighed. "I can't keep a secret from you now if I wanted. Then… how am I to know you truly feel the way you do…" his eyes pierced into the Vulcan's once more. "Without feeling like it was…." McCoy didn't have to finish the sentence; the Vulcan did for him.

"You feel that my feelings are only there because of the bond." Spock nodded. "You feel that I feel this way under duress of the bond." He nodded. "Leonard." It was the first time Spock had called him by his first name in private. "You have given me much to think on." He said softly and sealed the bond closed from his side again.

McCoy felt a twinge of guilt; he wasn't entirely sure what for, but his headache receded the moment the Vulcan's mind was once again locked away. "Spock, had this never happened we would not be here right now." McCoy said calmly. "You must admit that much is true."

"I admit nothing." He shifted and stood folding his hands before himself he stepped up to the large plate glass window and looked out into the darkness.

McCoy blinked. "You felt like this before this bond happened." He murmured a statement of fact.

"It was one of the feelings I was trying to impart to you upon my death." Spock admitted. "had I died I would have wished you to know the truth."

"But you didn't die." McCoy said calmly.

"No I did not." Spock agreed, turning to face him. "However, that said, I do not regret what I did." He stated looking at the ground.

He didn't see McCoy stand, nor hear him as he drew closer. "Nor do I." McCoy said calmly reaching out to take the Vulcan's hands. "Nor do I." He looked up. "I just …I'm adapting."

"I empathize." Spock nodded and reached a hand up placing it over McCoy's face. "My thoughts to your thoughts." He said softly and let his eyes close.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Found

Coiled:

Chapter 2: Found…

_"Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them; that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like." _  
_― Lao Tzu_

Rated M for Mature!

Bones/Spock

* * *

McCoy was splayed out over his side of the bed; blankets wrapped around himself his breathing steady.

Spock lay awake beside him flat on his back, his hands resting on his torso: fingers laced together. He listened to the sound of the doctor as he breathed. Thankfully McCoy didn't snore.

Spock took a breath and steadied himself as he closed his eyes. "Can't sleep can ya?" McCoy asked quietly as he shifted around.

Spock didn't turn his head. "I can go for hours yet without rest, please by all means sleep if you can." He didn't want to rob the doctor of the rest he truly needed.

"That's not fair to you." McCoy said rolling over onto his left side to look at the Vulcan. He reached out grabbing the closest hand he could and drew it down. "Sleep hobgoblin; before I get a sedative that will do the job." He muttered and held onto the hand.

Spock kept his free hand on his stomach and simply nodded not opening his eyes. When McCoy felt Spock's mind wander into nothingness, he closed his eyes too and repositioned his head and tried to get back to the dream he was having.

* * *

When McCoy's eyes fluttered open again it was still dark. 47 hour days with only eleven hours of daylight. He would have to remember he'd have darkness every other 'day'. He slowly turned his head and realized he was laying on something stiff. Turning his head up he looked directly at Spock's face. He was coiled against the Vulcan tightly and the Vulcan was holding him back.

He shifted slightly and thought of ways to extract himself without waking the Vulcan. "You will not wake me for I am already awake." Spock said calmly.

"You um…I um… how did we?" McCoy murmured as Spock loosened his hold.

As McCoy moved from him Spock spoke again. "You initiated the contact be fore sleep, and then slowly you migrated to me." It was factual as if that was the only thing in the world that need be said on the matter.

"Oh." McCoy rolled his legs off the berth and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm-"

"If I am not allowed to apologize for things, neither Doctor, are you." Spock sat forward speaking kindly.

McCoy had to laugh at that before breaking a smile. "Fine." He acquiesced. "What's on the agenda for today?"

The Doctor braced for Meditation, Meld Balancing, or any other Vulcan acts his face was one of surprise as he listened to the Vulcan. "Shopping, and swimming." Spock stated.

"Wait…normal stuff?" McCoy's eyes widened. "I'm utterly shocked and flattered." He said calmly. "Swimming…" He nodded. "I can definitely handle that."

"Good…" Spock's legs moved over the edge of the bed, and McCoy saw them for a moment before he stood and his robes fell into place. "I will be making use of the shower, do you have need of the washroom before I do?"

"No, but don't use all the hot water." McCoy uttered.

"This is not a starship, there is always hot water here." Spock said calmly. "I will endeavor to make my shower short."

"Good cause I wanna just stand in the spray for an hour." McCoy said calmly.

"Leonard?" Spock asked and the question flashed in his mind.

"I'm-uh…" McCoy shook his head. "Not yet." He stated.

"I respect your decision in the matter." Spock nodded and made his leave into the en suite closing the door but not locking it.

McCoy sat running a hand through his dark hair. His blue eyes scanning the floor. "Christ almighty in a row boat." He muttered and sighed standing and moved to the door and slowed. His hand stalled on the door. "What is it you're afraid of Bones?" He asked himself. "You've seen him stem to stern…not like anything would be different." He sealed his eyes. "What are you even considering." He muttered to himself. He knew exactly what. He'd seen it in Spock's mind.

A rush of impatience hit him, as he looked down seeing the steam pooling down under the door. "Hot Blooded Hobgoblin." He said calmly and reached to the door and pressed the button to allow it to open.

The water poured down in the shower and the Vulcan who faced away turned his head back, he hadn't entered the spray yet. He nodded and extended his hand.

McCoy didn't know what came over him as he reached down around his hips and grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it off slowly he tossed it to the side. He Shook his head. "I um…"

Spock didn't speak but reached the offered hand up to cup the other man's face; turning to face him. They didn't say much more. Bones stiffened as he Vulcan came to him a hand caressing up his sides and over his collarbone to his neck. "Leonard."

McCoy's body shook of it's own volition and he nodded. "Spock." But it came out in a gasped breath.

Spock turned releasing him and turned stepping around the glass barricades and into the open shower.

McCoy tried to steady his breathing as he shook his head. "You've come this far." He said so low under his breath it was almost inaudible. Spock's brow rose out of sight but he said nothing.

McCoy pushed his black bed pants down and stood there, naked his clothes a pile on the floor. Spock's robe folded neatly on the counter, and there lie the analogy of their lives, now life, intertwined.

Pressing forward McCoy entered the shower and ran his hands over the Vulcan's back. _Small steps_, he thought to himself.

_Small steps;_ came the response as the Vulcan turned to him and pressed his lips to the human's. McCoy's barrier fell and he was in heaven. He couldn't tell his body what it felt was so right, felt so wrong. Some parts of his mind accosted him, but even those parts were slowly beginning to melt into oblivion; where they belonged.

The kisses intensified and Spock pressed McCoy through the spray against the tile wall. McCoy gasped. "We're no where near Pon Farr." He uttered as their kiss broke. "You're worked up." He said feeling the other's erection press against his leg.

"No." Spock admitted. "There in lies the ignorance." He said knowing McCoy was just as ready their hips pressed together with their two very distinctly different sexual organs touching.

"You're sexually active more than just once every seven years." The idea had never occurred to him. "I had no idea." He murmured dumbly though the haze of emotions.

"Well we do keep some things from the human doctors." He said softly and turned pressing his lips against the stubbly jawline of the Doctor. McCoy quaked in his arms, and then grasped Spock by the upper arms. "Do you wish me to stop?" the inquiry was a breath of heat on his ear.

"N-No." McCoy said calmly trying to make it sound believable.

"Good." Spock said almost too fondly. "I do not intend to unless you ask me to." He said softly. "The moment you tell me to stop I will cease. It is Illogical for me to continue if you wish me to stop."

McCoy nodded, acknowledging his understanding, and closed his eyes groaning as the lips trailed his neck. "Damnit Spock I'm a man not a delicate flower." He murmured low, but the Vulcan heard it.

Spock blinked and then bit him hard, between the neck and shoulder. It was a primal urge, but Spock gave into it. McCoy cried out and gasped nodding. "Again." He uttered fingers digging into the Vulcan's skin. McCoy would get his wish; he'd get at least an hour in the spray, though he'd have to share it.

* * *

To be Concluded...


	3. Combative will

Coiled

Chapter 3: Combative will.

_I would like to personally thank Minecraft Guardiansaiyan…I was starting to think no one would review. I said I wouldn't put up anything else until I got at least one review. There's enough faves and follows to warrant at least one! Logically…if you review…I can write more. :D_

_"It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart." - Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay _

* * *

Spock lay still on the bed; he took up almost no room in the berth. The doctor, however, was sprawled out on his back his arms wildly lain across the sheets.

Spock's hand had traveled. Down over the Doctor's chest and he found the spot in the upper left quadrant of his torso where his heart fluttered under his hand. It was the closest thing to contentment the Vulcan would allow himself to feel.

McCoy stirred and rolled against him, and the Vulcan didn't protest for certainty of waking the human. He gave a soft sigh and nodded, content that the Doctor would not wake.

His left hand rose and came to McCoy's face and he closed his eyes taking a breath as he melded their minds. He could see McCoy's dream: a party with a lot of brandy.

McCoy stood at the end of a long corridor talking to what appeared to be two beautiful women. Spock looked down at himself, suit and long neck tie. He examined his surroundings; he'd been manifested into the dream upon this meld.

Placing himself behind the women in the line of McCoy's sights he was pleased with himself when the Doctor's figure looked up at him.

"Excuse me ladies." He said calmly pressing through them.

McCoy stood a foot and a half before him, dressed similarly though his bow tie was untied and draped around his neck, the top button of his shirt casually undone. "Can't even get away from you in my dreams can I?"

Spock's brow rose and he waited, saying nothing. "You don't say much here do you?" McCoy said calmly. "Didn't think you'd meld without asking me."

"You understand what is going on?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, kinda knew when you had a suit and tie on." McCoy smirked.

"I had believed that it was simply a manifestation of your dream." Spock said and reached up to loosen the oppressive tie.

"You would." McCoy lifted the glass to his lips and sipped at the alcoholic beverage. "What time is it?"

"Daylight is cresting within the hour." He stated.

"Aw plenty of time." Bones discarded the glass on a waiter's passing tray. "care to dance?"

"No." Spock said succinctly.

"Too bad, no one will see you." McCoy held out his hand and waited impatiently.

* * *

When McCoy awoke he was alone. Sunlight streamed in over him; dappling the bed in a warm orange glow. Stretching he looked to his left and shook his head, knowing he was alone. He gathered up his black bed pants and his old miss shirt.

McCoy jogged down the steps, pulling his shirt over his head, as he looked around. "Spock?" He could feel the Vulcan was near. He slowed as he came to the base of the stair well looking around a moment.

"In here." Came the simple response, and it drew McCoy's attention.

McCoy moved past the kitchenette and into the living area. Spock sat on the large couch looking at the vid screen and then checking his data pad. "Thought we were going out." McCoy said coming to his side sitting on the arm of the couch.

Spock nodded and turned off the screen casting the small digital tablet aside. "And so we are...our nap was rather unscheduled." He said softly. "I was simply giving you the time you required."

McCoy smirked. "I um…wanted to thank you." He said calmly.

"There is nothing you need to thank me for. We are irrevocably linked." Spock stood and looked down at him. "It is my greatest honor, and duty to see to your needs."

"But how does it make you feel?" McCoy jabbed as Spock walked behind the couch. "I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable either you know."

Spock turning didn't skip a beat. "I Feel…Fullfilled." He said honestly; stopping his steps. "I would ask if your trepidation has lessened. You seemed rather, comfortable, within your dreams."

"Yeah though I'm not sure how we're to carry on …you know…back on Enterprise." McCoy's hands folded over his knee.

Spock looked down giving a single low nod. "We shall just have to see." He said calmly. "Though I understand onboard the ship; if you wish to use discretion."

"There are rules against fraternizing." McCoy offered spinning around on the arm of the couch, but not standing. "The last thing we need is a court marshal."

Spock considered this. "Indeed; and with such evidence of a relationship with a superior officer."

"Of which you are mine." McCoy stated. "Or did you forget that?" He shook his head slowly then pitched his blue eyes to the Vulcan's dark orbs.

Spock didn't answer; he simply moved the conversation along. Breaking the eye contact he turned. "Than we will just have to endeavor to find you a promotion." Spock murmured and turned away walking to the main entrance of the domicile.

"Is that some sort of Vulcan joke?" McCoy chuckled. "My God Spock I think you made a joke just now." The shock of it wasn't enough to stop his smile as he stood following the Vulcan.

* * *

The market square was filled with life people milling around with their belongings. Large torches lit the corridors of the plaza where they walked. Wares to sell, purchases made, and other such sundries. Spock walked with casual ease. McCoy was trying to keep up. "Spock…Spock slow down." He uttered and found himself almost running into the Vulcan's back. He placed a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder to help keep himself with his partner.

Looking around the Vulcan he saw the taller man looking at a stand with books, jewels, fabrics, and other beautiful wares. "The books I asked about the day prior." Spock said.

"Yes of course." A woman came forward, holding them out. She had soft ridges along her forehead.

"You're a Klingon…" McCoy broached. Spock took the books and handed her small thin bars from his bag.

"Half." She smiled brightly taking the slips in her hand. "I wasn't raised on Qo'noS."

"What's your other half?" McCoy asked. All the woman could do was smile at him as she put the money away. The Doctor gathered that this place was a haven, and for that it didn't matter what her other half was. She was very beautiful her ridges, though soft, were accented by scaling along her temples that changed colors as they reflected light.

McCoy was drawn back to Spock as two tomes were placed in his hands. "For you Doctor." Spock stated.

McCoy looked down at the old tomes and smiled. "Medical texts." He smirked.

"Romulan and Vulcan." He stated. "I purchased the unabridged versions. They will have some similarities but you will also be able to see the vast differences in our races." He murmured and turned. "Shall we continue on Doctor?"

"These are fantastic gifts Spock." McCoy fell into step beside him as they approached the end of the alleyway.

Spock let the thanks; if that's what it was, slip away. "Lunch Doctor McCoy?"

"Why I'd be delighted Mr. Spock." He said calmly and held the small books to his torso. A woman walked by and smiled at him and he nodded to her politely.

"This way." Spock's voice broke through to him causing him to look up to meet a look on Spock's face.

"Jealous much?" McCoy jabbed with a bright smile. He was playing but honest if the look wasn't perfect.

Spock shook his head and smirked as his brow twitched. "Would you prefer if I was Doctor McCoy? You were the one who came with the intent of finding; pretty girls." Spock stated turning to a small restaurant. He reached for the door handle and pulled the door back.

"Well it is Shore leave." McCoy said with a matter-of-fact tone. Turning his head he spied a beautiful woman looking at him once more.

"If you wish to pursue her I can meet you later on at our domicile." Spock stated softly. "It would not hurt my feelings."

McCoy felt a twinge of guilt for even looking. "It would. You just wouldn't admit that it would. I'm not here to hurt you; besides I'm here with you, this is our time." He finally stated. "We have a lunch date." McCoy stated and extended his hand.

Spock reached up taking the hand and nodded. "Indeed." This action pleased the Vulcan to no end, and while he would never admit it; McCoy felt it. The Vulcan held the door back slightly more as the shorter doctor entered the room before him their hands only separating due to necessity of the small entrance.

* * *

Spock's breathing evened out as his hand slid from the doctor's face. McCoy could only shudder beneath him as his orgasm ebbed. A chaste kiss was all Spock allowed before he rolled to his side of the bed. McCoy's hands were still twisted in the sheets. "Good God Man." Bones breathed closing his eyes. A hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Spock's brow rose in consideration but he said nothing gathering his robe and drawing it around him. It hung loosely but Spock didn't tie it closed. "I didn't know a mind meld could do that…Jesus." McCoy continued. This humored the Vulcan slightly, though he made no move to show it. "Stop laughing at me." McCoy sighed sitting forward. "Good God." He muttered as he turned over the side of the bed looking down at his body.

"It can be jarring, but soon you will be come accustomed." Spock stated calmly. "This is nothing compared to how difficult our Pon Farr will be." Spock nodded. "With hope I can manage to get us proper shore leave away from the ship."

"Love you too…" McCoy said dryly. It bugged him how clinical it was to Spock, how seemingly cut and dry.

Spock's surprise at the jab did not go unnoticed. He slipped into the en suit to start the shower before McCoy could say anything to the subject.

McCoy looked back over his shoulder and stood running his hands over his body. He felt tingly all over and the shuddering in his thighs hadn't stopped since his orgasm. "God God." He said for the third time on the cusp of a gasp.

Shakily he stood; the doctor turned to the bathroom and joined the Vulcan in the shower again. He didn't know why he felt so casual about all this, he hadn't before, and the striking change was starting to frighten him. His body was almost reacting against his judgement, and while he could stop himself; he wasn't sure why he didn't dare to.

Spock stood beneath the water, hands against the tile. He let the water wash over his head and down his body, it was a sort of meditation. McCoy could see he was trying to gather his thoughts.

So he said nothing as he stepped into the shower, grabbing the rag and soap, and began to run both along the Vulcan's back. If Spock could do so much for him, without thanks, the least McCoy could do was try to be gracious and helpful.

Spock, for his frustration, didn't protest. For McCoy this act was usually clinical, a job to do. Now, it was his desire to do so that fueled his action. He was fighting the warring emotions inside himself.

He paused and his hands fell slightly as Spock turned to him. "Yes …that is how I feel constantly." Spock placed both hands on the Doctor's arms, and McCoy nodded and they came together for a chaste kiss. Soap and washcloth soon forgotten as they fell to the ground the cloth making a slopping sound, and the soap clattering.

* * *

to be concluded...

Minecraft Guardiansaiyan...I promise what you requested in your review is coming...


	4. Family Ties

Coiled 4: Family ties.

It's been a while, and this has mostly been done, but I needed some time to go over it again and again to make sure it was just right.

Bone's family will be addressed in the next chapter or at least that is my intention.

* * *

McCoy pulled his head out of the vulcan's hands and pressed his hands to his temples with a hiss. "The emotional transference is difficult I am aware." Spock stated quietly. "Believe me when I say that you are doing quite well." A smirk flashed across his face before he could stop it, and soon, it dwindled into nothingness.

"Yeah says you." McCoy growled out still holding his head firmly.

"I do." Spock insisted. "Most humans have a more difficult time with emotional management." He tipped his head slowly. "from more than simply emotional transference."

"Well I've got a lot of experience." McCoy stood and turned away.

"Would you care to elaborate Doctor?" Spock asked from his still seated position on the floor.

"I'm a doctor, in an Operating room, Stress is high and nerves are tight, you have to be in control of yourself." He explained as if it explained it all away, but this was different. "I use it to get me through these too." He admitted.

"You're looking at these exercises clinically." Spock surmised aloud.

"And you aren't?" McCoy jabbed. "Green-blooded-" His headed pounded too hard to finish.

"I believe that is enough meditation for one night." Spock nodded and began to douse the little candles. "You need rest."

"I just need you out of my head for a bit." McCoy breathed a sigh as he leaned up against the wall. He chanced a glance back. Spock was making sure all the small relics were wrapped and placed back in the case he'd gotten them out of. "Hungry?"

Spock stopped his actions and turned his head to the floor, eyes darting as he considered the question. "I am ready for a meal yes."

"Good…I'll just go …explain something to the replicator." McCoy shifted out of the room and left the Vulcan alone.

He moved down the hallway, bare feet making soft sounds on the dark wood like floor. He shifted into the kitchen and pulled open a panel on the replicator and began to input a few requests.

"You are displeased with me." It was a statement that paused the doctor's fingers.

"Spock-" McCoy tried to keep his tone even and his voice calm. "I'm frustrated in general, and I'm confused as hell. You projecting your feelings on me doesn't help my emotional stability." He punched in a few things.

"I was unaware that our merges-" Spock was matter-of-fact, not apologetic.

"No Spock-" McCoy broke in turning to face him; replicator forgotten. "The melds, allow me to see the emotions yes. However I'm dealing with them not you, you repress them, and I get to deal with them. I'm not your god damned filter!" McCoy bit his lip and turned.

Spock stepped back a whole step as if he'd been slapped and was still trying to logically reason it out. "I will think on this information…please…take all the time you need." Folding his arms behind his back Spock walked away, and McCoy didn't see him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

He'd spent the entire evening alone, slept and woken with no sign of Spock at all. He had decided to take in the morning at the small pool attached to the domicile, it was going to be their second to last day, and he hadn't touched the water.

It felt good on his skin, it was tinted a soft purple color, and the water was moisturizing his body like crazy, in truth he could stay in here forever.

He turned around leaning back on the edge of the pool. Looking up he saw Spock on the edge of the pool at the far end. "I was starting to worry about you, you've been gone for hours Spock."

Spock nodded, but didn't speak as the Doctor pushed off the far wall and swam to him. McCoy looked up at him from below. Reaching out taking the Vulcan's foot a wave of calm covered them both. "Come on in."

Spock nodded and sat down on the edge of the pool his robes coming apart behind him on the concrete like ground and he allowed his legs to sit in the water. "Talk to me?" McCoy asked. "Look if it's about earlier I was just overwhelmed."

Spock gave a nod and reached his hand down raking his long fingers through the doctor's dark hair. "It was not my intention to burden you."

McCoy folded his arms on the edge of the pool and nodded looking up. "Like you said I'm just not use to it." He said softly. "It will take time."

Spock nodded. "You're willing to continue then?" It flashed across his mind in a joy he would never admit.

"Of course- why wouldn't I?." The doctor turned his elbows supporting him on the pool's edge as his legs tread water. "Look spock-" He began looking out at the violet and pink sunset. "I-" he paused searching himself "Care about you." He settled on. "I just want you to understand that all this is rough on me." He nodded. "But it'll be worth it when we go back to Earth and I take you to an Old Miss game."

"Sports?" Spock seemed skeptical.

"Well yes, it's the least you can put up with for all this." He motioned over his head. He looked up. "Are you going to get in?"

Spock smirked, and it wasn't lost on the Doctor. The Vulcan pushed his robe down over his shoulders, the shorts he wore were very typical black swim trunks with a blue cord.

McCoy assumed he would have preferred no color or something very plain, but it appeared that Jim might have helped Spock pick out these particular trunks. "Come on." McCoy asked. "The water isn't so cold that it'll make you crazy."

Spock nodded and slid down into the water. It took the Vulcan a moment before he settled slightly; or what McCoy would figure was settled. "You act like you've never been in a pool before."

Spock turned to him. "On the contrary, I was first in the Starfleet Swim team."

McCoy blinked. "You're kidding me…"

"Let it not be said that I am not… fond of competition." He stated.

"Fond? So you like it?" Spock had to think a moment but didn't answer as he considered the question and pushed off swimming across the pool. "Damned green blooded hobgoblin."

McCoy pushed out into the water and followed him. As the Vulcan turned McCoy splashed him.

Spock's hand came up to run through his own hair and wipe his face and he scowled slightly. Opening his mouth to respond, the communicator cut him off from across the pool.

"Who could that be?" McCoy asked. "We're not due to be picked up for another day yet."

"I am unsure." Spock swam forward to him and then past him. Pulling himself up on the edge of the Pool Spock reached in his robe drawing out the small device. "This is Spock."

"Spock, it's Jim. Sorry to break up your leave but you've got a Priority One message here. We're in a parking orbit."

"Does Starfleet say who it is from?" Spock asked.

"It's not from Starfleet Spock, it's from New Vulcan." Kirk responded.

McCoy could fear the flash of momentary fear that crossed the Half-Vulcan's consciousness. "We'll be ready to beam up within the next few hours, we need to settle accounts and get outside the dome."

"We'll be awaiting your call." Kirk Said. "Enterprise out."

Spock turned back to look at McCoy. "What's wrong?" McCoy moved slowly in the water to him.

"I am unsure adun." He said softly.

McCoy blinked. "I am not going to ask about the pet name." He sighed. "So what could it be?"

"I am unsure; though the death of my father is most likely." He kept thinking about it, McCoy saw another image, an infant in his mind.

"Who's the baby?" McCoy prodded.

Spock looked up. "Something I feared would never come up again." He looked at McCoy and extended his hand. "I …fear you will not understand."

"Try me." Bones took his hand and was deftly pulled against the Vulcan. "Go on then."

"After Nero destroyed my home planet… I took leave to go help rebuild new Vulcan. Part of that was helping rebuild the population. Since my betrothed died on the planet I was merely required to present parentage to allow more Vulcans to be born and prosper."

"You mean to say you took part in some sort of Vulcan Breeding program?"

Spock nodded. "Yes though it was all artificial insemination I did provide my own genetic code for use."

"And there's kids from this?" Bones was very confused now.

"One." Spock said. "A girl, I have not seen her."

"That was what ..little more than four years ago?" Bones shook his head. "I mean we're only two years into our five year mission Spock."

"Indeed she would be three years of earth age." Spock nodded.

"Does the little thing got a name?"

Spock looked at the water and nodded. "Aiya'anasu"

"Mouthful." Bones declared.

"It means Star-Eyed." Spock stated. "Her mother believed that her eyes shone like stars due to her human genetics."

"She's only a quarter human." Bones said assuming that

Spock shook his head. "On the contrary her mother was also half human like myself, and thus she is half."

"I see…" Bones blinked. "You never thought to bring this up?"

"I never saw need to as her mother was insistant on raising her alone." He said calmly.

"How many Vulcan's participated in this breeding program?"

Spock broke from McCoy's hold and pushed himself up onto the edge of the pool. Looking down he blinked as if the question was out of place, or unforeseen. "All."

"Including your father?" Bones asked.

"My father is still yet considered to be in the Prime of his life, he could still father many more children if he so decided."

"Okay so how many kids do you have?" Bones pushed up out of the water as Spock stood.

Spock smiled at him. "Just the one." He nodded certain of his honesty. "Though I find it highly illogical her mother would contact me now."

"Lets hope so." Bones stood up and reached for one of the large black fluffy towels. "Come on we have to get back to the ship."

"Agreed, though I did say it would be a few hours."

"What are you insinuating?" Bones asked turning his head with a devious smirk.

Met with a smirk of Spock's own the Vulcan broke the gap between them pressing into the Doctor. Their mouth's met in a fury. When McCoy finally got a breath. "Fine alright you young thing, but inside." He gasped.

Spock broke away and walked inside without another word. "Damned bloody addiction you are." He muttered as he followed Spock inside.

* * *

McCoy leaned against the bulkhead his hand pressed against his head. Trying to search for what was going on with Spock, but the Vulcan was able to lock him out of his own mind to take the priority one message.

"Problems Bones?"

"Jim.." McCoy's hand fell and he stood up and smiled. "Good to see you kid."

"You both get your …situation worked out?" The captain thumbed toward Spock's quarters.

"Sorta." McCoy said. Kirk gave him a disapproving look. "Fine look it's still weird." McCoy's eyes flitted and looked away.

"Like Good weird or like …awkward weird?" Kirk smirked as he leaded against the bulkhead. "My god you are like a six year old with a crush."

McCoy had to pinch the bridge of his nose to hold in the curse and reprimand on his tongue. "Look," he sighed as he gathered himself. "I can't help myself…whatever was done…like it or not…he and I…"

Kirk nodded. "I know I spoke to his counterpart. We talked about what's happening." McCoy was about to speak when Kirk held up a hand to silence him. "Look, I don't care, but I need to know the extent of what's going on so if something happens with either of you I'm prepared for it." He said honestly. The care and caution with each word was apparent. He'd rehearsed this.

McCoy gave a nervous nod, any rebuttal dead on his lips.

"Look-" Kirk began, but was cut off as the door to Spock's quarters opened. "Spock, is everything all right commander?"

Spock looked directly at Kirk. "Captain please set a course for new Vulcan. Doctor I need to speak to you in private." Spock retreated into his quarters the door remaining open.

Kirk looked at McCoy and the doctor pat him on the back. "I'll brief you soon."

Kirk nodded and turned away. McCoy straightened his shirt and moved into the room. He palmed the door control and it sealed. "Give me the bad news." He announced finding Spock standing at his bookshelf looking over a book.

"The child's mother has passed." Spock uttered.

"So you have to return to New Vulcan for her?" McCoy asked.

"Indeed, I have a decision to make." Spock stated. "I have been in communication with Starfleet as well as those who remain of the Vulcan elders."

McCoy sat down on the small sofa that was a few feet away and simply looked at the Vulcan. "And you are torn about what to do?"

Spock, still keeping a mental lock on McCoy nodded. "Indeed, it is a rather difficult decision. I can enroll her in a Vulcan academy and she can be regularly checked in upon by my father." He grabbed up an image of his mother, the only pictured he'd kept.

"Or?" McCoy coaxed.

"Leonard I fear the other option will not be acceptable." He stated.

"Well seeing as you haven't even told me…"

Spock turned setting the picture down with his right hand his left hand held up to silence McCoy. "The other option is to bring her here." Spock stated.

"Here?" McCoy stood "On the enterprise Spock are you out of your Vulcan mind?" The doctor rounded the corner of the couch approaching him.

"It is the only other option if I am unable to successfully obtain her admittance to an academy." Spock said.

"Lets hope you can." McCoy stated.

"I have made certain arrangements in case the latter is unobtainable."

"What sort?" McCoy's hand found Spock's. His voice low yet he was trying to be understanding.

"Should she end up here I will require your assistance to watch her while I am on the bridge. As Vulcan tradition dictates you will be her other parental unit. " He stated calmly. "I have requested a door to be opened up between our bulkheads."

"That'll make our quarters larger than the captains." McCoy didn't seem to have issue with anything but Spock and he would have to have more in-depth conversation at a later time.

"I am aware." Spock nodded and looked down, clearly he was conflicted and McCoy could sense it.

"Spock." McCoy said softly. Spock's eyes darted up to meet the human's. "It will be fine. We-" and he'd emphasized the word. "Will be fine." though he struggled to believe his own words.

Spock nodded. "It is my fondest hope that you are correct." As if to fend off the unease McCoy was projecting.

"A three year old Vulcan. You may need to prepare me." McCoy said softly.

"Indeed." Spocks' hand tightened around McCoy's and he leaned closer pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. McCoy smiled up at him. "I know you need to report to medical." It was a statement of fact, though it seemed quiet and uneasy.

"It can wait a moment more." McCoy nodded. "Dinner…1800 hours."

"I will meet you here." Spock smiled a rare smile and after a long but soft kiss they separated, Spock's hand not leaving the doctors until he found it absolutely necessary to break the physical contact. Once the Doctor had left Spock righted himself and then set off for the bridge.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Little girls with Targs

Coiled

Chapter 5: Little girls with Targs

* * *

McCoy sat on the small sofa looking at the video screen and leaned back going over the earth news ticker, the Vulcan info ticker being mostly ignored. The main door to the officer's lounge opened and Kirk walked in.

"Bones! How was your day?" He said. "Or is that for Spock to ask?" He laughed and found a seat next to the surgeon.

"It was fine, how close are we?" He asked nervously.

"We're about 7 hours from New Vulcan." He said calmly. "Spock is well he's distracted."

"We both are." McCoy nodded. "That's to be expected."

"It should be fine Spock seemed confident he could get her into an academy, I mean come on what problem could there be?"

"Her age." McCoy said softly. "She's only three, and he said she's have to be at least five to enter the academy." He shrugged and leaned forward changing the vid feed again to an old western movie. "Look Jim, we're not sure what's going to happen, we know two things: his counterpart cannot take her, he's too old. His father is much to busy with his own family. Most likely she'll end up here with us." He sighed and rubbed at his temple.

"What's her name again…it was something ridiculous as I recall." Kirk leaned back.

"Aiya'anasu." He said and frowned. "Don't take my phonetics for it I probably just butchered that." He sighed. "Spock said she'll have to have a tutor and wish to be in constant study." He said softly. "There are four other Vulcan crew members on board who have been nice enough to agree to help teach her."

"That's great!" Kirk said.

"And what did Starfleet say about her being on board?" McCoy asked.

"Cross that bridge when we get there." Kirk said with a shrug.

"You cannot put that off Jim, they will draw and quarter you in the square." McCoy shook his head. "Not to mention tar and feather…"

"Stop being so dramatic." Kirk laughed.

"I am not being dramatic." McCoy shook his head. "I'm serious, you overgrown chicken."

"I know you are, but in my experience it's better to ask forgiveness than ask permission."

"Hows that worked out for you so far?" McCoy asked, and kirk didn't respond he only laughed.

* * *

Spock looked over at McCoy. "Do not be nervous."

"I am not nervous I'm just…anxious." McCoy said as they stood at the teleporter. "I well, I don't know what to think."

"You will have no reason to be anxious. I have already prepared you for what her behavior may be like." He said softly. "We will accept her onto the ship and retreat to our quarters to acclimate her to her future surroundings."

"Alright." McCoy said.

Scotty smiled up from the panel behind them. "Message from New Vulcan Sir, they're ready to beam the wee lass aboard."

"Very well." Spock nodded behind himself. "Energize." He turned his face to the padd before himself.

The transporter pad lit up and suddenly dimmed as the little girl materialized with an older Vulcan.

The small pale girl looked around herself with unease. She clutched to her chest a plush creature Bone's couldn't recognize. "I know that the experience of a teleporter can be… Difficult to manage." Spock stated to her.

"That was great!" She exclaimed. "Can we do it again?" she was eager. Her attitude more of a left turn than Spock or McCoy were ready for.

"We can discuss that at a later time." Spock said and extended his hand. "I am your father. My name is Spock, and this is Doctor McCoy."

"Hello." She seemed to control herself. She glanced at the woman who'd accompanied her and stiffened up.

The Older Vulcan stepped forward as the small girl took Spock's hand. "She has been declined for the academies that you had applied to." She said softly.

Spock's head turned slightly. "Under what conditions?" He asked standing more fully.

The female Vulcan shook her head. "She is far too human, her emotions she chooses not to control. She has outbursts. She would not be conducive to a learning environment for those Vulcan children who follow our ways, as she does not." The woman said matter of factly.

The little girl looked up at Spock and then looked at the floor. "I apologize." Spock stated. "If I were to assist her in finding her control of these emotions would there be a way to appeal the decision?"

The woman nodded. "of course." She said seriously. "But it will take much work I believe." She eyed the girl with a serious expression.

"Thank you." Spock stated. "Mr. Scott please return out guest to the surface."

"Aye commander."

Spock looked down at the girl, and then to McCoy who had stayed mostly silent during the exchange. "Come."

"Yes Father." She said and walked with Spock out the doorway, McCoy following at a polite distance.

* * *

Once in their quarters Spock asked the child to sit on the small couch. "You do not wish to control your emotions?"

She didn't know quiet how to answer. "Why is a smile so bad?" She frowned.

"Spock she's three…" McCoy said calmly. "I'm not trying to defend her or anything of the sort, but…"

"She is almost four." He corrected. "You must learn to control your emotions so that I can get you into a proper Vulcan academy."

"Why?" She asked and it made bones laugh slightly. "Do you not want me?" She asked. McCoy blinked watching her intently. "Mother said I could be as I wished."

Spock looked at McCoy and sighed. "And Mother said you did not follow the Vulcan paths either father."

Spock had to think on that. "I did attend a Vulcan academy though." He said softly. "And while some of the politics I did not find favor with; I still endeavored to do what was right for my people."

"Which people?" She asked. "I am half human, so why cannot I not follow a human path?" She asked. "Where is the logic that I must only follow a Vulcan one?" She asked as though she'd asked it a million times.

"Spock." McCoy said bringing the Commander out of his thoughts. "Come speak with me." He said.

Spock nodded. "Remain here." He told the girl. "Your belongings will be here shortly." He stood and moved to the bedroom that he and McCoy had moved into together.

"I think we should give her a few days before we start radically trying to change her." McCoy said. "She's lost her mother, and she's had a very. Very drastic change of scenery."

Spock nodded. "Your logic is sound." He seemed exasperated by the idea though.

"What is that she's holding?" He asked of the plush toy.

"It appears to be a plush Klingon Targ, though I may be mistaken its construction is not very accurate to make a guess."

"Where would she have gotten something like that?" McCoy laughed a bit.

"Her mother was a cultural historian with an expertise in Klingons as I understand." He said with a small shake of his head. "I never met her and we only had limited correspondence."

McCoy nodded. "My turn." He turned to the little girl and walked away from her father and knelt down by the couch. "Hey."

"Hello." The girl said.

"Who's this?" he asked of the small plush.

"His name is Nivan. He is a targ." She said. "He comes from a planet called Quo'nos." She said.

"Does he make you feel safe?" McCoy asked.

"Yes." She said softly and held the small creature to her chest. "Always."

"Good, do you know who I am?" McCoy asked. "What I am to your father?"

"You are his husband." She said softly.

McCoy nodded best not to correct the child. "That's right, and I'm going to do my best to take care of you. You and I are going to spend a lot of time together because your father is a very important member of the bridge crew."

"He's a commander." She said.

"That's right." McCoy smiled. "Is there something easier I can call you? Your name is so difficult for my human tongue."

The little girl thought a moment. "You can call me Ana." She said softly. "Would that be acceptable?" she smiled at him. It was odd that this pointy eared little girl would smile, but it fit her.

"Very." McCoy said calmly. "Are you hungry?"

"Not at this time." She shook her head. "Thank you for your courtesy to ask." She said and reached beside herself grabbing up a small brush and began to brush her toy.

"Smart one." McCoy said as he stood looking at Spock.

"Indeed her test scores were very high." He nodded. "Her aptitude is well beyond that of her peers." He stated.

"And they won't take her because she smiles a few times?" McCoy shook his head. "Ridiculous." He said.

"I would have to agree." Spock said.

McCoy gave him a sideways look. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

"I will need much meditation." Spock said calmly.

McCoy nodded and interlaced their fingers. "I will be here with you, and perhaps we can teach her to meditate too, she can learn to know when it's acceptable to show emotion and when not to." Spock looked at him. "It's somewhere to start Spock."

The commander nodded. "Agreed." He sighed. "She is so human."

"Well I don't bother you, so she shouldn't." McCoy said breaking his hold and moving behind the Vulcan to get a drink from the replicator.

"No." Spock's eyes never really left the girl as she brushed and sang to her targ. "Though this is going to be …interesting."

"We'll see." McCoy nodded. "This is a great age." He insisted.

"I keep putting out of my mind you have a daughter yourself." Spock stated.

"Yeah." McCoy sighed and took a drink of the ice tea he held. "Shame I'll never see her again." He frowned.

"Her mother is illogical." Spock stated.

"Tell her that." McCoy smirked.

"If I were to come face to face with her I would." He stated. "I have seen the actions between you in your mind, she is unfairly biased against you."

McCoy could only nod. "Well we'll focus on Ana and we'll make sure we do right by her." He said. "Right now she's the priority."

Spock nodded. "Agreed." The communicator on the wall flashed. Spock pressed the button. "This is Spock."

"Commander we're getting ready to break orbit, all of the girls items have been beamed to cargo bay two." Kirk said.

"Affirmative captain. I will retrieve the items directly. Spock out." He closed the communication at looked at McCoy. "Please stay with her while I get her property."

"Of Course." McCoy nodded and moved over to the couch and sat down setting his tea glass down and smiled at Ana gently. She smiled back and Spock soon cast his glance away and moved to the door to head to the cargo bay.

Once Spock was gone the little girl spoke. "Is my father displeased with me?"

"No." McCoy said. "He's just confused, he needs time to adjust." He said softly.

"You're a doctor?" Ana asked.

"I'm the chief medical officer onboard." He said. "I'm a surgeon."

"I would love to be a doctor." She said. "I would love to learn about human physiology." She insisted with a smile.

"I'll get you some books on the subject alright?" he smiled down at her.

"Really?" she got very excited. "Thank you so much!" she said touching his hand gently. McCoy smirked at her and nodded. "Something is wrong…what have I done?"

"Nothing sweetheart, you just. … talk like you are so much older than you should be." He said softly. "It can be unnerving for someone like me."

"Yes a human 3 year old would not have the intellectual capacity that I do. I understand how this can make you uncomfortable."

"It's not that Ana." He spoke. "Some of the others on board may seem condescending, or act like you are less intelligent than you are, I just don't want your feelings hurt."

She smiled. "They cannot harm my feelings." She said. "I will be fine." She continued to hum and brush her targ. McCoy turned on the vid screen sitting back with his ice tea to think about what she had said. Such an unusual Vulcan child, but he felt those differences, those unusual qualities, were endearing. He had to admit even Spock smiled from time to time.

She reminded him of Spock, and that in and of it self made him love her. His arm lowered around her shoulders, and the girl scooted closer to his side still brushing her targ.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
